El ultimo dia
by Riux
Summary: ¿Que seria lo ultimo que dijeran el dia de su muerte? Robin nos enseña una gran leccion acerca de esto, espero que les guste. One-Shot.


**El ultimo dia.**

¿Nunca se an preguntado que quieren hacer antes de morir?. Esta pregunta me pasaba muchas veces por mi cabeza. Otra que yo mismo me hacia era: ¿Cuando llegara mi dia?. Pero no me referia a algun cumpleaños, ni a una fiesta, nisiquiera a un dia de suerte. Cuando yo me hacia esta prtegunta era para pensar como moriria, cuando, donde, porque. Eso tambien pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez, ¿porque mueren las personas?. Tres preguntas que nunca me pude sacar de la cabeza y que aparecieron una semana antes de el "Accidente".

Era un dia como cualquier otro para mi y para los titanes, pero para mi la version de la historia seria diferente. Todos estabamos en la trorre T viendo como discutian Cyborg y Chico bestia sobre quien gano la carrera de videojuegos que estaban jugando hace rato.

-Basta ustedes dos. Parecen niños de cinco años peleando entre ustedes- Dije derepente.

Era cierto que Cyborg y Chico bestia hacien eso a diario, pero algunas veces me sacaban de mis casillas. Y esas veces me tenia que meter a la pelea o gritarles para que dejaran de pelear.

-Nos controlaremos ¡cuando Cyborg acepte que yo gane el juego!- Me Chico bestia mordieno el pie de Cyborg.

-¡Estas loco!. Pararemos de pelear cuando tu aceptes que yo gane el juego- Dijo Cyborg apretando el cuello de Chico bestia.

-¡Claro que no!- Grito bestia.

-¡Claro que si!- Grito Cyborg.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

Esa discucion ya me tenia hasta el ultimo pelo de mi cabeza. Estuve apunto de agarrar a cachetadas a ese par de tontos, pero fui interrumpido por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al principio no le tome importancia, pero despues el dolor se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte. Ya no soporte mas ese dolor y decidi irme a mi habitacion. Pero cuando estuve apunto de salir por la puerta del living, la voz de Starfire me detuvo.

-¿A donde vas, amigo Robin?- Me pregunto.

-Estoy un poco... cansado... Luego los veo- Dije y me fui casi corriendo a mi habitacion.

En el camino me estuve agarrando la cabeza con insistencia. Acelere mas el paso y pronto estuve enfrente de mi habitacion. La puerta automatica se abrio y me meti en la recamara lo mas rapido que pude y en cuanto lo ise, me deje derribar en la cama. Por mas que trate de acomodarme en la cama no lo podia lograrlo, el dolor no bajaba, pero como media hora mas tarde pude conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente los dolores habian desaparecido por completo. Me levante de la cama, me cambie de ropa y me dirigi al living de la torre. Los dolores de cabeza ya no se me presentaban, pero de todos modos tendria que recurrir al doctor para que me resetara algo. Al entrar en el living me encontre con todos los titanes desayunando.

-Hola Robin- Me saludaron al mismo tiempo como era de costumbre.

-Buenos dias, titanes. ¿Que hay de desayunar?- Pregunte sobandome la cabeza.

-Prueba mi estofado de tofu- Me dijo Chico bestia mostrandome un plato con un pedazo de tofu en el.

-No, mejor prueba mis huevos revueltos con tosino- Me dijo Cyborg mostrandome otroplato con su desayuno favorito.

-Tomare el desayuno de Cyborg. Pero de todas maneras gracias, Chico bestia- Dije tomando el plato y sentandome en el comedor.

-Emmmh, Robin- Me llamo Starfire.

-¿Que pasa Star?- Pregunte antes de tomar el primer bocado.

-Anoche presenciaste de un estado de animo muy extraño, ¿que te paso?- Me dijo Starfire.

-No fue nada, solo un ligero dolor de cabeza.- Le asegure a Starfire.

-¿Seguro que no fue otra cosa?- Me pregunto Raven con su tono sombrio.

-Completamente seguro- Le asegure.

El desayuno lo pase tranquilo y sin molestias, pero cuando Cyborg y Chico bestia volvieron a hacer su escandalo por quien habia ganado el videojuego, el dolor de cabeza volvio y decidi dirigirme hacia la terrasa de la torre para ver la mañana posarse sobre mi preciosa ciudad. La ultima mañana que veria.

Entonces escuche unos pasos que se dirigian a la terrasa y la puerta abrirse violentamente, como si alguien estuviera desesperado por entrar.

-¡Robin!- Era la voz de Chico bestia.

-¿Que pasa Chico bestia?- Pregunte al ver la desesperacion del pequeñin.

-La alarma sono... Es Cinderblock, ...parece que esta destruyendo todo sin sentido- Me decia Chico bestia jadeando.

-¿Pues que esperas?, vamonos- Dije corriendo hacia la puerta de la terrasa.

Todos los titanes estaban listos, lo que era muy normal entre todos nosotros. Subi en mi motocicleta y me prepare para enfrentar a Cinderblock con la ayuda de mis muy preciados amigos. Pero no tenia idea de que esa seria la ultima vez que los veria a todos ellos.

Llegamos a una de las calles de Jump City donde se encontraba Cinderblock destrullendo edificios a lo loco. Starfire, Cyborg, Chico bestia y Raven se adelantaron a atacar a Cinderblock. Raven se puso en modo de meditacion y recogio varios pedazos de concreto y vidrio que Cinderblock habia derribado y se los lanzo en la cabeza. Starfire le lanzaba una serie de Starbolls impactadas en Cinderblock. Cyborg le lanzaba rayos sonicos con su cañon de la misma funcion y Chico bestia estaba transformado en un Rex tratando de derribarlo. Cinderblock lanzo un gran pedazo de concreto hacia Chico bestia, que en esos momentos estaba convertido en un Rex, pero este lo destroso con sus mandibulas y ataco a Cinderblock con su cola, haciendo que saliera disparado hacia atras y que se estrellara contra el piso. Cuando Cinderblock se recupero, supe que era mi turno de entrar en la batalla.

Acelere la motocicleta y me dirigi hacia Cinderblock con mi baston en la mano, dispuesto a atacarlo. Pero cuando estuve apunto de llegar hasta Cinderblock, el dolor de cabeza aparecio nuevamente, provocando que me desconcentrara y recibiendo un duro golpe que me derribo junto con la motocicleta, dejandome tirado seis metros delante de Cinderblock. El golpe fue tan duro que me iso escupir sangre de la boca. Me levante y corri hasta Cinderblock, pero el dolor de cabeza me volvio a desconcentrar provocandome otro buen puñetaso de parte de Cinderblock, en este me fui a dar contra la pared de un edificio.

-¡Robin!- Escuche la preocupada voz de Starfire.

Trate de levantarme, pero el dolor de cabeza y las heridas de mi cuerpo no me dejaban. Cuando me pude levantar trate de buscar mi motocicleta y atacar a Cinderblock juto con ella, pero mis ojos no daban en el blanco. No estaba en mis cinco sentidos en esos momentos, y gracias a ello recibi una patada de Cinderblock que me iso arrastrar por toda la calle, provocandome mas y mas heridas al tiempo en que me arrastraba. Escuche varios disparos mientras estaba en el piso, abri un poco los ojos y mire a Ciborg lanzandole rayos sonicos a Cinderblock. Este aparto a Cyborg de una palmada, arrojandolo varios metros lejos de su distancia. Al ver esto, quise levantarme para darle una leccion a Cinderblock, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podia levantarme. Todas las veces que trate de pararme, eran en vano, cada vez caia y veia como mis compañeros eran golpeados por los inmensos puños de Cinderblock. Hubo un momento en que ya no soporte eso y me levante de golpe del piso.

-¡Hey Cinderblock!- Le grite al gigante de piedra que volteo a verme-¡Deja a mis amigos en paz! ¡Tu pelean es conmigo!

Cuando termine de hablar, Cinderblock corrio en mi direccion con los puños listos para atacar. Trate de moverme, pero mis nervios no reaccionaban, me quede ahi viendo como el gigante de piedra me hiba a atacar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui derribado por el puño de Cinderblock y cai al piso con un quejido de dolor saliendo de mi boca. Pero cuando menos lo pense, Cinderblock me empezo a golpear con el gancho izquierdo y el derecho una y otra vez. Cada golpe de ese gigante de piedra era todo un tormento, pero no me dolia mas que ver a mis amigos sufrir. Escuchaba los gritos de preocupacion y de desesperacion de mis amigos, sabia que les dolia verme asi, pero mientras no fueran ellos los que pagaran el precio, todo estaria bien. Por un momento los golpes cesaron, pero Cinderblock me dio otro mas y despues se fue, no sin antes darme una patada que me arrojo varios metros alejado de el.

-¡Robin!- Escuche la muy preocupada voz de Starfire.

-Viejo, ¿te encuentras bien?- Me pregunto bestia que estaba alterado.

-¡Robin! ¡Responde!- Me grito Cyborg que tambien estaba alterado

-¿Estas bien, Robin?- Me preguno Raven, que en su tono tambien se notaba preocupacion.

-Yo... estoy bien...Detengan a... Cinderblock- Dije con dificultad al hablar.

-Primero te llevaremos al hospital- Me dijo Cyborg con preocupacion.

-No... primero... detengan a... Cinderblock.- Cada palabra era una pisca de mi vida desperdiciada.

-Starfire, Raven, ustedes lleven a Robin al hospital, bestia y yo nos encargaremos de Cinderblock- Ordeno mi amigo mitad maquina.

Sentia como Starfire y Raven me tomaban con cuidado del piso mientras yo solo emitia pequeños quejidos de dolor. Mire como Chico bestia y Cyborg se alejaban en busca de Cinderblock a toda velocidad mientras yo solo estaba moribundo, golpeado y ensangrentado por todos lados. Ni Raven ni Starfire podian volar conmigo en ese estado, asi que se vieron obligadas a llevarme al hospital en un taxi y tendrian que hacerlo pronto, ya que cada vez que tosia escupia gran cantidad de sangre. Cuando consiguieron un taxi, se apresuraron a decirle al conductor que fuera al hospital lo mas rapido posible. Estuve fuera del mundo real un tiempo, agonisando, respirando con dificultad, adolorido y orando porque nada malo me pasara, no podia dejar a los titanes de un momento para otro, yo era su lider y tenia que estar con ellos en todo momento. Pero hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir.

Escuche como el taxi se paro, asumi que ya habiamos llegado al hospital; tambien escuche como el taxista les decia a Raven y a Starfire que no tenian que pagar tratandose de el lider de los Jovenes titanes. Quise agradecerle eso al taxista, pero en ese momento mis fuerzas no me lo permitian. Pude escuchar como Starfire pedia ayuda a uno de los doctores que estaban en el hospital.

-Raven- Llame con debilidad a mi amiga demonesa.

-No te esfuerzes en hablar, Robin- Me indico y pude ver sus ojos cristalisados y con preocupacion.

-Solo te quiero... decir que... si me pasa algo...que me prometas... que cuidaras... del equipo- Decia con dolor al hablar.

-Eso no sera necesario- Me dijo sollosando.

-Pero prometemelo... uno nunca sabe... lo que le espera- Dje sintiendo como me abandonaban las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Esta bien... te lo prometo- Me dijo entre sollozos.

-Te lo... agradesco mucho- Le dije a Raven.

Escuche los pasos de alguien dirigirse hasta nosotros, era Starfire que regresaba a toda velocidad con un doctor a su lado. Yo apenas pude levantar la cabeza para ver como era la persona que me atenderia.

-Joven, ¿me escucha?- Me llamaba el doctor.

-¿Quien... es usted?- Pregunte con dificultad.

-No se esfuerze en hablar. Me llamo Jonhston, y en estos momentos tenemos que atenderlo.-Me dijo el doctor.

Oi como Jonhston llamaba a una enfermera a que trajera una camilla para mi, eso tendria que ser rapido, porque empezaba a desconfiar de mi suerte. La enfermera ayudo al doctor a ponerme en la camilla con sumo cuidado, podia escuchar los sollozos de Starfire y como se movia la camilla hacia la sala de emergencias como habia dicho el doctor. Escuche como la puerta de la sala de urgencias se abria rapidamente y como el doctor llamaba a su equipo para que empezaran a tratarme. Senti como uno de los doctores me ponian un aparato respirativo y lo oprimian lentamente, despues me pusieron un anesteciador, y al poco tiempo me quede dormido.

Desperte en una habitacion completamente blanca y con varios aparatos conectados a mi. Starfire y Raven estaban dormidas en un pequeño sofa que estaba en una pared de la habitacion. Supuse que habian pasado unas cuantas horas desde que me quede dormido en la sala de emergencias. Oia el sonido de mi respiracion gracias al aparato que tenia en mi boca, el aparato que media mis latidos del corazon estaba normal, por el momento. Tenia vendas en la pierna, torax, brazos, costillas y en una de las manos, el antifaz no me lo habian quitado para suerte mia. Pero aun con esas vendas, aparatos y respiradores, no me sentia del todo seguro si viviria o no. Por el otro lado de la habitacion mire a Cyborg dormido en el sofa y a Chico bestia tambien dormido, pero en el suelo. Todo el cuerpo me dolia y tenia miedo de morir, pero si Dios me llamaba en ese momento, yo me iria en paz sabiendo que Raven cuidaria de los titanes.

Como cinco o diez minuto despues entro el doctor que me habia atendido cuando llegue al hospital.

-Veo que ya despiertas- Me dijo el doctor con lo que parecia ser mi expediente.

-Hola doctor... ¿como estoy?- Pregunte con todavia debilidad.

-Segun tu expediente, estas un poco maltratado, pero bien de salud; ademas as reaccionado bien con el tratamiento.- Me informo el doctor.

-¿Tengo posibilidades?- Pregunte.

-... Eso depende de ti. ¿Te quieres ir?- Me dijo Jonhston.

-Si me tengo que ir, me ire y si no, no- Le dije al doctor.

-Eres un muchacho fuerte con amigos que te quieren, no los abandones tan pronto.

-No quiero abandonarlos, solo quiero que ellos este bien.

-Muy bien. Te vere en en tres horas, ahora descansa un poco- Me dijo el doctor.

Yo no pensaba dormirme despues de estar sabe cuanto tiempo dormido en una camilla de hospital. Pero despues de que se hubiera ido el doctor, Starfire desperto y primero que nada se fijo en mi. Al verme despierto, pude ver su cara de felicidad y vi como se dirigia a mi.

-Que bueno que al fin despiertas- Me dijo sentandose a un lado mio.

-Tambien me da gusto verte- Le dije a mi amiga Tamaraniana.

Luego de esto escuche como los demas titanes se despertaban, todos al mismo tiempo y con una mirada de felicidad dirigida a mi. Luego, todos se hacercaron hacia mi como si ubiera llegado de un largo viaje a no se donde.

-¿Como te sientes, Robin?- Me pregunto Cyborg.

-Muy bien- Dije tratando de ignorar los dolores que sentia en todo el cuerpo- ¿Atraparon a Cinderblock?

-Robin, deja de pensar en eso- Me dijo Chico bestia casi regañandome- Estuviste apunto de morir por causa de ese monstruo. ¿Y todavia quieres saber si lo atrapamos?

-¿No lo atraparon?- Pregunte.

-Si, si lo atrapamos y lo entregamos a la policia. Estara muy bien vigilado a todas horas.- Me informo Cyborg.

-Que bien- Dije sintiendo denuevo los dolores de cabeza.

-¿Que tienes, Robin?- Me pregunto Raven.

-No es...

Pero no termine de decir nada, ya que mi corazon empezo apulsar muy rapido, empeze a gritar de dolor por toda la habitacion. Los aparatos marcaban peligro en la pantalla. Cyborg le fue a gritar a algun doctor doctor que estuviera en el pasillo y para su suerte, Jonhston estaba hablando con una enfermera por ese pasillo. El dolor de cabeza no se detenia, me faltaba la respiracion y mi corazon se estaba acelerando demasiado, Starfire, Chico bestia y Raven trataban de calmarme, pero sus intentos eran en vano, ya que yo estaba apunto de decir mis ultimas palabras. Jonhston llego a mi habitacion y empezo a revisarme el pulso y la respiracion.

-¡Robin, no te vallas! ¡Tienes toda una vida por delante muchacho! ¡Quedate!- Me decia Jonhston.

Yo no dejaba de gritar y de moverme, el dolor era insoportable, pero entonces, como si alguien hubiera detenido aquel dolor, pare de gritar y de moverme, pero tenia algo que decir ante esa parada tan repentina de dolor.

-Doctor, dejeme hablar con los titanes un momento- Le pedi al doctor.

-Claro- Me dijo Jonhston y despues salio por la puerta.

-Chicos- Les llame a mis amigos.

-¿Que pasa Robin?- Me pregunto una muy preocupada Starfire.

-Tengo algo que decirles a todos- Les informe.

-Habla, Robin- Me dijo Cyborg.

-Pongan mucha atencion, porque no podre repetirlo- Les dije.

-Dilo de una vez- Me dijo Raven.

-Amigos mios, hoy es el ultimo dia en que yo estare con ustedes. No me pregunten porque o como lo se. Solo lo se y ya... Pronto me ire y no quier dejarlos a ustedes solos, asi que le ise prometer a Raven que... los cuidara y guiara el resto de sus vidas.- Les decia a los titanes.

-¡No digas esas cosas!. Tu vas a estar bien, muy pronto saldras de aqui, Robin- Me decia la una asustada Starfire.

-Si viejo, porfavor. No te vallas, te necesitamos.- Me decia Chico bestia.

-Quisiera pasar mas tiempo con todos ustedes, pero mi hora a llegado. Deben continuar su viaje... sin mi.- Dije con algo de dificultad.

-Tu no te iras tan facilmente- Me dijo Cyborg con uno de sus ojos cristalizados.

-Ojala Cyborg, ojala- Decia mientras sentia como me abandonaban las fuerzas.

-Porfavor no te vallas, Robin- Me pedia Starfire.

-Los siento mucho Starfire, pero llego la hora- Despues de decir esto dirigi mi mirada a Raven- Cuidalos.- Dije casi llorando.

-Te lo prometo- Me dijo entre sollozos.

-Fueron mis mas grandes amigos... los quiero... a todos. Pero llego la hora de despedirse de su lider. Muchas gracias por estar conmigo. Gracias... Adios...Adios.

Fue lo ultimo que dije. La vida se me habia desvanecido por completo. Los gritos y lagrimas de Starfire sonaron por todo el hospital, mientras que Raven y los demas derramaban lagrimas de tristesa por todos lados. Los aparatos dejarond de funcionar en esos momentos. Jonhston llego como rayo en esos momentos, me tomo el pulso y le dio las lamentables noticias a mis amigos, ellos seguian sin creerlo y Jonhston les pidio que salieran de la habitacion para que recapacitaran un rato y se desaogaran. Tampoco yo lo creia.

Acababa de morir en un hospital y jamas regraria.

_Al igual que yo, diles lo que piensas a las personas que estan presentese en tu lecho de muerte, no te lleves secretos contigo a la tumba. Agradece y dile a esas personas lo importante que fueron para ti, aunque ellos no lo notaran. Y si vives solo y estas apunto de irte de este mundo que tanto queremos, piensa en todas aquellas personas que te ayudaron cuando mas lo necesitaste, en lo que isieron por ti y en lo que pudieron hacer._

_Agradeci a mis amigos, (que consideraba familiares), toda la ayuda que me dieron el tiempo que estuve con ellos. Me sacrifique por amor a ellos y en agradecimiento a todo lo que isieron por mi, en los malos y buenos tiempos, ellos siempre estuvieron a mi lado y me ayudaron sin dudar un solo segundo de mi. Pero aunque fue corto el tiempo, estare siempre eternamente agradecido con todos ellos._

**Tienen ante ustedes, mi primer One-Shot, una historia tragica, ¿no?. Pero aun asi espero que me manden Reviews de buen caracter. Llore haciendolo, pero aqui esta. Espero que les guste y pongan en practica la enseñanza de Robin. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

_**Siempre esten agradecidos con todos sus familiares y amigos.**_


End file.
